It is often necessary for musicians to play their instruments outdoors, whether they are in a marching band or providing an outdoor concert. In order to maintain the dexterity and nimbleness of the fingers, warmth is preferably directed to the entire finger, especially including the finger tips.
While gloves have been known for quite some time, they suffer the drawback of being bulky and inflexible when thick enough to provide meaningful warmth to the fingers. In addition, the layer of thick fabric between the finger tip and the musical instrument to be played will typically prevent the playing of the instrument.
In order to permit the use of the finger tips while playing an instrument and wearing a glove, one method of modifying the prior art gloves was to remove the fingers partially or completely from the glove. While this permitted the fingers to operate the musical instrument, the modified could no longer warm the fingers.